Another Story for Another Time
by Fan of U
Summary: "I want to tell you bros, but I don't want to tell you, either." Sequel to "Green Against Leather"


To anyone who's reading this: If you haven't read my other story,"Green Against Leather", this story isn't going to make much sense. So, I recommend reading that first and come back to this for you to fully understand what is going on. Then again, I have no power to stop you from reading this anyway so...hopefully you'll enjoy this regardless!

* * *

"So...what's the story, Mike?"

"I don't think he's ready to talk yet, Raph."

"It's been a whole week, Don! I think that should be enough time to tell us what's up. You can't tell me that you're not just a little bit curious about what Leatherhead was going to say."

"I will admit that I am a bit curious, but it might be too soon to have this conversation right now."Donnie leaned in a little closer to Raph."Besides, look at him! Have you ever seen our baby brother so nervous before?"

Raph quickly glanced at Mikey and sighed."No...but I don't see why! We already know half of the story, which was the bad part of the story, so why can't he tell us the other half? Isn't it supposed to be the good part? Shouldn't he be happy to tell us this?"

"W-What if it's even worse?"Donnie said fiddling with his fingers nervously."What if he lied because he didn't want to hurt our feelings? What if the first part was only the beginning of something far more horrible than we could ever imagine...what if-"

"Calm down, Donnie, I think you're overthinking this. Leatherhead said that Mikey admires us before he was cut off by him. Which means that part of the story was going to be good."Leo said with a smile and patted both of his little brother on their shoulders in reassurance."He's just going to tell us in more detail now."

"Leo has a point, Donnie. He really shouldn't be acting so nervous if it's nothing bad. We've even been getting along together more as a family for the past week better than we've been in years! Our bond is stronger than ever before! There's no reason why he's keeping quiet about it...speaking of keeping quiet, why are you only speaking up now, Leo?"

"..."

"Leo?"

"Mikey's so adorable when he's nervous."Leo said with a small smile with a blush on his face.

The other two turtles gave him a strange look before looking at their baby brother. He was a few feet away from them, twiddling his thumbs and going back and forth on his heels, indicating his nervousness. He would quickly look at them with a flash of anxiety and confusion, before looking back at the floor everynow and then, while his freckled face was covered in a rosy shade of red. The two turtles looked away quickly before their baby brother caught them staring. They didn't want to make him feel more nervous.

"Y-Yeah...I guess."Raph admitted quietly and looked straight at the wall, scratching his cheek with one finger as if it would get rid of his blush.

"...Agreed."Donnie said with a blush of his own and rubbed his neck shyly, looking up at the ceiling before turning his attention back to Leo."Would have been nice if you joined our conversation, instead of watching him, though."

"As his big brother, I'm supposed to look after my baby brother."

"Wipe that smug smile off your face, Leo. You know that's not what he meant."

"Well, either way, I don't think this discussion is going anywhere. Especially since the longer it's taking the more nervous he's getting!"

"It wouldn't take so long if Donnie didn't take me away from Mikey as soon as I asked him for the story."

"This isn't a matter that should be taken head on, Raph."

"Why don't you grow a shell, Don?"

"Why don't you take your head out of your shell, Raph?"

"Now is not the time you two!"

"Shut up, Leo!"Raph and Donnie shouted in unison.

"B-Bros?"

The three turtles turned their attention to their baby brother, who looked even more nervous than before, and quickly wrapped their arms around him. He hugged them all back in response and buried his head on Leo's chest.

"Sorry, Mikey. We're just trying to figure out what's best for you. We really want to know what's going on with the other part of the story, but we're not sure if it's the right time or not. Are you ready to tell us now, baby brother? Or do you still need more time?"Leo asked him gently laying his chin on top of Mikey's head.

"I want to tell you bros, but I don't want to tell you, either."

"It's good, right? Leatherhead said admire, soooooo..."Leo drawled out with a small grin, waiting for Mikey to answer him.

Mikey blushed harder."Y-Yeah...I-it's good. I-I just...it's just so embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? Why does it have to be-"

"You guys are so cool!"Mikey practically shouted in their faces, startling them in the process, before hiding his burning face on Leo's chest again."I admire you bros so much it's ridiculous, dudes! It's so awesome how strong, smart, and brave you guys are...I...I wish I could be at least half of what you bros are like! Y-You three mean the world to me!"

"I idolize you so much, bros! Best friends, brothers, heroes, it's absolutely insane! I...I don't care...I never cared if you bros never thought of me anywhere near as how I think of you three, b-but I don't care! I love you guys too much for a thought like that to hurt me...because loving my big brothers already hurts enough...my heart can't take it sometimes...I guess that's why they say love hurts, right? Heh heh..."

Lifting up his head, he looked up to look into his brothers eyes with his sparkling blue eyes, tears running down his cheeks every now and then."E-Everytime you guys s-said something...or did something th-that hurt me...I always try to think of the bright side of it. You guys say and do all those things...because you love me. H-How can I ever...ever be sad or mad about that? It does get to me th-though...s-sometimes...and I hate it when I do have those breakdowns, or whenever I feel down because of you guys."

Mikey took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, squeezing his brothers tightly in the hug as if life depended on it."That doesn't change anything though...it would never change how I feel about you guys."Shutting his eyes tightly, he felt his whole body shaking slightly, and could just feel the heat building up on his face. When he opened his eyes, he flashed the biggest grin he has ever shown, and laughed a bit before and after saying what he needed to say. To say what he wanted to say to them for quite awhile now.

"I love you, big brothers!"

With that being said, Mikey stood on his toes to kiss Leo, Raph, and Donnie on their snouts. Without looking at any of his big brothers reaction, he quickly broke the hug and ran away to his room. He locked up his door, sat down on the bed, and shoved a pillow on his face to smother his screams of embarrassment and relief. He felt so many emotions coursing through his body, he was afraid he just might explode. If he did, he wouldn't really care.

He was too happy smiling and giggling like a fool in his pillow.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the other turtles..._

None of the said a word.

Not a single word, or even the slightest of a noise.

Unless you count their hearts trying to beat out of their chests with a tremendous roar.

They cried silently while they listened to Mikey's other half of the story, and their tears continue to fall from their eyes and drip down to their cheeks after he left. His words replaying on their minds, his red face and his tear soaked eyes as he said those words kept flashing in their heads, and the way those words sounded...it was all too much. It was all too much to handle, and yet...they were able to keep themselves from falling to the ground. They managed to find the breath that they didn't even know they were holding before and released it with a shuddering sound escaping their lips. They somehow kept their heart from bursting out of their chest and their eyes blown off from their sockets.

With wide eyes, pounding hearts, and wobbly legs, the three speechless turtles slowly pulled themselves together and tried to think of what to do next.

What was there to do next?

What could they do?

What should they say?

They were all just...blown away...they didn't even know what to think.

It's a good thing that thinking isn't something that one of the turtles liked to do...he relied on instinct and liked actions better than words.

And that was exactly what Raphael was going to do.

Stomping his way to Mikey's door, and feeling Leo's and Donnie's eyes watching him, he pounded his fists on it loudly.

"Come outta there you little pipsqueak!"

"No!"

"I just wanna hug ya!"

"N-No, Raph!"

"I want to hug you, too!"

"L-Leo?"

"M-Me three!"

"Not you too, Donnie!"

 **Slam!**

"Dudes! Did you just break down my door?!"

"Come here you, Chucklehead!"

"R-Raph! Your h-hugging me...t-to death..."

"Don't kill him just yet, Raph! We want to hug him, too!"

"Kill? Yet?! W-What do you mean by that, Leo?"

"We're going to kill you, Mikey..."Raph whispered with a mischeviously smirk.

"What?!"

"...For making us love you too much."Leo whispered to his baby brother and kissed him on his forehead.

"And vice-versa."Donnie whispered and kissed Mikey's cheek.

"Tell anyone about this, and I personally _will_ kill you, Mike." Raph said and kissed him between the eyes."I love you, baby brother."

"I...I love you too, Raphie."

"What about us?"Donnie asked with a fake pout, pretending to be offended."

"Y-You too, D! I love you, Donnie, a-and I love you too, Leo!"Mikey yelled, trying to hid his burning, freckled face in his brothers arms, but they didn't let him. They held his face with their hands and smothered his face with kisses, whispering every now and then how much they love him and why. Mikey cried tears of joy as his big brothers showered him with attention. He cooed at them, playfully whispering them to "stop" and "quit it" because it was embarrassing.

"Ahem."

The sudden noise made them all stopped what they were doing, and look at the source of the sound. When they did, their eyes grew big in shock and surprise, and their face just couldn't get any redder.

"My sons..."

"...Father."They all said in unison.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"My big brothers are trying to kill me."

"...I see."

"..."

"Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello."

"Yes?"The three asked all together.

"May I also take a part in this?"

"Wait, what?!"Mikey yelled in surprise. He looked at his big brothers, who all nodded their heads in agreement, and turned his attention back to his father. Splinter chuckled at his youngest son's expression and wrapped his arms around him, along with his oldest sons. Mikey began to cry new tears of pure happiness as he nuzzled onto Splinter's chest, clutching his robe as if he were to disappear he he were to let go.

"You betrayed me, Master Splinter...killing your own student, your own son. And you call yourself a Sensei...so dishonorable."Mikey whispered gently.

Splinter chuckled and kissed his youngest son on the head."I love you too, Michelangelo."He whispered softly, a few tears escaping his eyes and trailing down to his whiskers."I love you all, my sons."

"We love you too, Dad."


End file.
